At Last
by gypsywriter135
Summary: All he wanted was some peace and quiet... but perhaps that was asking to much considering he lived with three younger brothers who were slowly driving him mad. And being cooped up for a week didn't help matters at all, either.


I wrote this A LONG time ago, and it was just sitting on my computer, collecting virtual dust bunnies (as opposed to plot bunnies, which never seem to be in short supply...).

Anyways, I just remembered it, and thinking that none of my other stories are going to be getting finished anytime soon... *grumbles*... I might as well post this.

I actually proof-read it this time! *grins proudly*

Okay, I'm done. Off to bed!

Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. If they were, then I would keep Leo and Mikey all to myself, and make Raph do my chores and have Donny build me a super-awesome car.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Leo had to stand on his tip-toes to reach the bottle of pills in the back of the cupboard. When he felt the bottle brush the tips of his fingers and fall over, he narrowed his eyes and groaned, sitting back on his heels and angrily shutting the wooden door.

_Could Raph put them any farther back?_ He thought.

He pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the top. He put his head in his hands, trying to will-away his headache.

In the other room, there were soft voices, but Leo could tell that it was only a matter of minutes until they rose to yells.

He heard footsteps enter the kitchen and falter a bit at seeing him.

"You okay?" he heard Don ask.

He grunted in response.

"Okay…" Don said, and Leo could hear the annoyance in his voice as he turned and walked away.

And he had every right to be. Just earlier that day, Raph had broken the T.V…. again…. Not even twenty-four hours after Don had fixed it.

So Don was irritated that he had to fix it again, Mikey was irritated that there was nothing to do, and Raph was irritated because Mikey was bothering him because there was nothing to do.

And all Leo wanted was some peace and quiet…

Sure enough, right on cue, Raph began shouting and cursing at the top of his lungs. Mikey, boredom taking over, did something he normally didn't do and began shouting back.

"You just can't take it that I'm the Battle Nexus Champion!"

"Why do you always have to bring that up?!"

"Because it's the truth, Raphie boy!"

"I'll tell you what's true! You are a lazy, good for nothing-"

"Moron!"

"Shell for brains!"

"Stupid!"

There was a roar as Raph attacked Mikey, and then the sound of something breaking. Leo heard Don rush in, and everything stilled.

_Finally…_

"Do you two have a death wish?!" Don yelled.

Leo groaned.

"Raph started it!"

"Don't start that! Mike was the one who knocked it over!"

"I did not! You pushed me!"

"I don't care what happened!" Don screamed. "What matters is that now not only do I have to fix the T.V. that you broke this morning, but I also have to fix the speakers and the chair, too!"

"… And the toaster…"

Silence. Leo didn't hold his breath.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE TOASTER?!"

"I didn't want to put the peanut butter on afterwards, 'cause it melts and gets everywhere…"

"SO YOU PUT IT ON BEFORE YOU PUT THE BREAD IN THE TOASTER?!"

Great, now his head was throbbing. He clamped his eyes shut as the volume rose in the other room. He wondered how long this one was going to last…

Ever since the ice storm a week ago, it had been too cold for the four of them to go topside. The highest temperature so far had been a mere ten degrees Fahrenheit.

It was getting on their nerves, being cramped in their home for so long. Leo could handle it to some degree, but his brothers were getting way out of control.

They were slowly driving him insane…

And so was this damn headache!

Having enough, and feeling that if he didn't do something soon, he would never get his quiet, Leo reluctantly stood and headed to the living room. There was no T.V. in the usual spot, and Master Splinter's large rocking chair lay on its side on the floor, it's leg missing and the seat dipping at an awkward angle. The speaker that Don spoke of also lay on the floor. The front of it was off, and the stand was completely broken in half. Wires were everywhere, looking like someone had gutted the poor thing. His brothers were all on their feet, screaming and pointing at one another, oblivious to the presence of their elder brother.

Leo slowly made his way over, watching, waiting for his opportunity to intervene.

He didn't have to wait long…

He caught Mikey before the younger turtle had the chance to jump onto Raph and flung him to the ground with little effort. Raph had started forward to meet Mikey's attack, but Leo grabbed him and rubbed the floor with his face, arm pulled behind his shell. He kept one foot on Mikey's plastron, and fixed Don with a look.

_Ah… sweet silence…_

"I've let you three alone for the past week, trying to be good and not get on your nerves," Leo began quietly, his annoyance and anger clear in his voice. "I haven't bugged you to practice, I let you do your own thing, sleep in, choose what movie to watch, and basically left you alone."

Raph snorted, and Leo put more pressure on his arm.

Raph hissed in pain, but didn't do or say much more…

"I know it's hard, but maybe, just for once, you can do what I ask, and please… just shut your mouths for a few hours and let me have some peace and quiet before my head explodes!"

Leo's voice rose in volume as he spoke. Don looked away, feeling guilty. Mikey was staring at him, jaw dropped, shocked. Leo couldn't see Raph's face, but his silence told him all he needed.

Leo not-so-gently released Raph, and took his foot off Mikey. He stormed back to the kitchen, and took back his previous position, closing his eyes. He heard muffled whispers from the other room.

"Leo?"

For what seemed the millionth time in the past hour, Leo groaned, letting his forehead fall and gently hit the table, arms dropping to his side.

"We're sorry…"

Leo raised a hand to wave their apology, yet he didn't hear them leave. Instead, he heard someone cross the room and open the cupboard. He heard the distinct sound of pills rattling in a plastic container, and then the water running from the sink. Someone set a glass of water and two, small blue pills on the table next to him.

He grunted in thanks, and quickly took the pills, gulping the water down too. He put his head in his hands, waiting for the medicine to take effect.

He felt someone sit down next to him, put their hand on his shoulder and rub it soothingly.

"We're really sorry, Leo…"

"No talking," Leo grunted. "Quiet…"

There was silence.

Nobody moved or said anything. The pills kicked in after about half and hour, and Leo's poor head finally stopped throbbing. He sighed in relief and looked up.

Raph was leaning against the sink, arms crossed over his plastron, chin to his chest. Mikey was slouched in the chair next to Leo, head back, mouth open. Don was on the floor against the wall, arms dangling to the floor, and head to the side.

All three of them were sleeping.

Leo smiled.

_Sweet, sweet silence…_

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Ah, the toaster. Why is it always the toaster? (contemplates). Hmmm...

Yeah, so this little fic doesn't really have a point. I just felt like writing it one day, and then it sat and collected dust for months.

As a matter of fact, a lot of my stories seem to be collecting dust... I just can't find the motivation to finish them (And trust me, there are AT LEAST six or seven that I started. Most of them are half written... AND IN MY DEFENSE, TWO OF THEM ARE MULTI-CHAPTERS! So :P!

Sorry... I'm just aggravated that I can't get them done...

And now I'm going to go sulk because I can't get them done...

Reviews make a happy author... and perhaps may motivate her too...


End file.
